


sometimes it's more difficult when your head isn't on my pillow

by loudas_lions



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loudas_lions/pseuds/loudas_lions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i don't even know ok i got this weird idea one day and bleghghh. i'm a huge fan of tomlinshaw so i'm gonna be writing a bunch</p>
            </blockquote>





	sometimes it's more difficult when your head isn't on my pillow

nick really didn't understand louis' logic.

they walked into the pizza parlour, crowded and humid, with snobby little children running and eating and yelling and nick really doesn't like children at all; which isn't surprising, only he interacts with louis on a daily basis.

"what do you mean you don't want it now?" curse louis perfect tomlinson for making him raise his voice in public.

louis shrugged and looked up at him. "i want the whole thing"

"i just want a sip!"

"the whole thing, grimshaw."

"lou, it's a big carton"

"nevermind, it's fine"

"i'm buying it"

"i won't have any of it"

huffs. "louis."

"nick"

they stand in awkward silence, a rather large crowd of people forming behind them, impatient scowls on their face. one lady pokes louis' shoulder and asks in a rude tone, "have you ordered yet?"

"no" louis looks over his shoulder at her, single eyebrow raised and nick almost scoffs at the lady's face.

"tomlinson."

"i'm not trying to be difficult!" louis almost screeches.

nick scoffs this time, "really? i was just about to say the contrary."

"i'm really not."

"yeah? humor me"

louis chews his bottom lip and then lets it go. "i wanted the whole thing, and then you changed the deal and i don't want it anymore. end."

nick rolls his eyes. "st-" the woman behind the counter asks politely, "hello sir, what can i get you?"

nick tells her the order, as louis stares at the chefs in the back, preparing pizza. he'd eaten, and nick had been hungry so they went out to this rubbish place. his hipster boyfriend is getting a slice of pizza far to small to satisfy even half of nick's appetite, louis thought with disapproval.

louis backed away from the counter and closer to the tables attached to the wall. nick sauntered over, hand behind his back and a smirk on his (beautiful) face.

the taller lad leaned over, lips at louis' ear, and whispered "c'mon lou, you know you want it" and pushed the carton of milk into the younger's smaller hands. "c'mon babe, give in" and got even more inappropriate as nick's teeth nipped at behind louis' ear and down his neck...

"okgoshfine you arse" said louis, scowl fixed on his face as he pushed nick back.

nick's hands toyed at the bottom of louis' jumper "so whipped for me, my little monster"


End file.
